


Dance with Me - A Marik Ishtar Oneshot

by rizanicole



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Love, Music, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizanicole/pseuds/rizanicole
Summary: In which Marik Ishtar moves in with a friend (OC) in an attempt to get his life back together. Seriously bad dancing ensues.





	Dance with Me - A Marik Ishtar Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this silly oneshot! Please leave a review, if you feel so inclined.
> 
> I'm not sure why 2012 me thought that Marik Ishtar and Fall Out Boy went together in any way whatsoever, but here we are! It's certainly not one of my best works, but I'm hoping someone out there will be amused by it.
> 
> As an extra note, I don't own any rights to the song "Sugar, We're Goin Down" by Fall Out Boy, some lyrics of which appear in this work. All rights go to the band, and I'm just a fan.

Background Info:

Marik had been having a hard time coming to terms with his past. The Tombkeeper's Initiation, as well as his own past actions, had left him quite a troubled person. To try to help him get back on his feet, his best friend, Tessa, offered to let him move in with her, as she thought it would help him to have a friend around. Grateful for her offer, he accepted, and he moved into her small apartment the next day.

Start Story:

A few weeks after Marik had started living with her, Tessa noticed him acting unhappy. "Hey Marik, is anything wrong?" she asked. She knew he was having trouble getting back on his feet, and wanted to help in any way that she could.

He sighed. "I just... I appreciate all you've done for me, Tessa, but I still can't understand how you are possibly okay with living with a murderer like me."

She sighed in return. "Marik, I know that you've done some bad things in the past. But, they aren't things that you don't regret. I know that you've changed, and everyone deserves a second chance." To try to emphasize her point, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

After a moment, he returned her embrace. "Thanks. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

She blushed a little bit at his statement, but she replied honestly when she said, "I don't think I would do so well without you, either." He pulled back from her so that he could look into her eyes, a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled at him. "You're my best friend, Marik. I'd trust you with my life. You've always been there for me, and I'm only too happy to return the favor this time."

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

After a minute of silence, she stepped away from him and crossed her arms in a mock-disapproving manner. "Alright, you're acting too serious. We're going to do something fun." She turned around and started looking for something in the room.

"Oh, Ra," he said jokingly. "What do you have in mind?"

"We, Marik, are going to have a dance party."

He laughed at her insane suggestion. "You know I don't dance, Tessa. And last time I checked, you don't either."

"That's the point, dummy." she said, pulling an old radio out of a cabinet. "That's what's gonna make it fun."

"Alright, fine. But you've got to promise we are never going to tell ANYONE about this."

She was fiddling with the dials and finally managed to get the radio on. "Fine, fine we won't tell anybody." She found the station she had apparently boon looking for, and an upbeat song started to play. She rose from her crouching position to stand up straight. "Now," she commanded, "dance with me."

Tessa immediately began dancing like an idiot, making an absolute fool of herself. Marik just stood there looking at her with an eyebrow raised. After a couple minutes of him not responding, she dropped her arms and sighed. "Alright, if you're gonna be stubborn..."

She reached out and grabbed his hands in hers and dragged him into a clear area of the living room. She was jumping up and down and swinging their arms all around, occasionally letting go of one of his hands to turn herself under his arm. He couldn't help but laugh at her carefree manner, and eventually started to do some moves of his own, spinning her out and then pulling her back close to him, making her laugh as well. At one point, he dipped her over one of his arms, so low that her head was almost touching the floor. She squealed at the sudden motion and held onto him tighter, him just laughing at her the whole time.

They continued to dance like fools for several songs when "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy came on. "Oh, I love this song!" she said, untangling herself from his arms and backing up to stand a few feet in front of him. She cleared her throat while she waited for the singing to start, tapping her foot impatiently. When the words began, she started singing along to them:

_"Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear. 'Cause that's just who I am this week."_ She accentuated her act with a variety of imploring hand motions.

He burst out laughing at how ridiculous she looked. When he started singing the words with her, her smile only grew wider. By the time the first chorus had come around, they were back dancing together, both of them singing the words: _"We're going down, down in an earlier round. And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'. I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it."_

By the time the song had ended, they were both laughing and somewhat out of breath. The next song that came on was a slow, romantic one. Tessa moved out of Marik's arms and said, "Meh, this one isn't any fun." She turned around to go change the station, but Marik grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No, this is fine. Leave it."

She looked into his eyes to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. She was a little surprised by his request, but just said "Okay."

When she walked back over to him, he pulled her closer to him than before and put his hands on her hips, causing her to blush. She responded by hesitantly putting her arms around his neck, and the two just swayed slowly in time with the music.

He looked into her eyes with a thoughtful expression. Unable to hold his gaze, she turned her eyes away and blushed again. After a minute or so of this, Marik suddenly broke their silence. "Hey, Tessa, there's something I need to tell you."

They continued to sway close together. "Okay, what is it?"

He paused for a moment, looking very nervous. Eventually he said, "I'll completely understand if you don't feel the same way, but I have to let you know that I love you."

Tessa stopped swaying and stood still. She was shocked by his sudden confession, but when she looked into his solemn purple eyes, she knew that he was being serious. She smiled wider than ever when she responded. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you, too, Marik."

He looked both happy and relieved when he heard her answer. After seeing his expression, she stood up on her toes to kiss him. He responded immediately, moving his lips gently against hers.  
When they pulled away, she looked at him with a playful smile. "So, I guess my dance party wasn't that bad of an idea after all, was it?"

He laughed. "No, it wasn't. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that it was one of your best ideas."

She grinned at him. And with that, he leaned back down to kiss her lips again.


End file.
